Battle Ground Gizard Wasteland
This location is north of Paprika Wasteland and the location Goku and Vegeta had their first confrontation. You may battle here. * Rhoko * Katsumi * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Fight to 1 HP Bastion Allara * Health: 514,814/ 677,000 * Strength: 182 (496) * Speed: 184 (384) * Stamina: 330/500 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * rush count: 13 * Equipment: 2x rapiers (tonfas) combat gloves,shard of destiny, potentia reinforced combat body (chasis) * Pure android 5% damage resistance, bio scanner * Blast 1: pump up * Blast 1: Solar Flare * Blast 2: Silent charge * Blast 2: Delta combination * Ultimate: super electric strike Cero Klein * Health: 393,975/641,000 * Strength: 165 (285) * Speed: 158 (278) * Stamina: 272/500 * Blast Gauge: 4/5 * Equipment: ** Kinetic Accelerator (Sword) (Owns Two) ** Combat Gloves * Effects: Pure Saiyan, SSJ2 Bonus * Blast 1: Psycho Barrier * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Shukuen Style: Sovereign Eclipse * Blast 2: Shukuen Style: Sovereign Arrow * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit * Signature: Ryusoken Haki Fight! Turn Order: Cero, Bastion # Cero cracks his knuckles, "Round 2" He jumps at Bastion and punches him, aiming for the forehead to smash him in the ground. (10 Duel Sword Slashes 5 hit 25,781) # There is already a bruise from the last few times Cero did this "Again with the damn forehead, thats really irritating" Bastion draws his tonfas and mimics Ceros actions seemingly to show him how it feels (10 dual tonfa strikes 5 hit 37,262 ) # Cero shrugs off the pain and punches Bastion in the gut, sending him flying away as he rose, spinning in the air, "Shiryuken!" (10 Duel Sword Slashes 4 hit 20,625) # Bastion rights himself in the air looking slightly confused "uh what the hell was that?" Bastion grapples Cero smashing him into the ground repeatedly before throwing him in the air and striking his tonfas into the ground creating and earth cracking shockwave "resounding surge" (10 dual tonfa strikes 5 hit 37,362) # Cero corrects himself, changing into SSJ2 as he jumps down to Bastion, pulling his arms back before duel punching him in the gut, "Sōkotsu". (8 Duel Sword Slashes 7 hit 62,343) # Bastion is pushed back his feet dragging in the dirt to slow himself he releases a small amount of his bio energy and begins circling Cero at rapid speed creating a small whirlwind striking him and then using the wind to push him off balance and upwards when he is at the peak of the whirlwind he decends in an axe kick like motion "judgements decent" (10 dual tonfa strikes 3 hit 22,357) # Cero vanishes and appears behind Bastion, knocking him to the ground before thrusting his fists forwards, sending surges of energy to Bastion. (10 Duel Sword Strikes 6 hit 53,437) # Bastion powers up his body surging with emerald energy he clips his tonfas together forming a short staff before leaping at Cero smashing the staff into the ground at his feet dislodging the earth and spinning the staff sending that dirt an energy at him like projectiles, he then uses the slipstream to increase his speed putting all that momentum into a hammer like swing "earth cracker" it impacts and sends him flying before detatching back into tonfas (10 dual tonfa strikes 7 hit 95,480 # Cero catches himself in the air and charges his energy. # Bastion uses the opening to charge, he spins his tonfa rounds and thrusts its like a jackhammer at Ceros chest before clipping them together and charging downwards impacting the ground causing a large explosive impact "terminus pride" (10 dual tonfa strikes 4 hit 54,560) # Cero smashes Bastion into a cliff. (10 Duel Sword Strikes)